MissMatch Me Miley OR Open Your Eyes
by Mayniac
Summary: I have put 2 trailers up of stories that resemble my life in one way or another, and you can choose between them! Both are obviously SHILEY and MOE! You can vote in a review or on my profile. They are all HMxCRxWOWPxSLOZAC cross overs. Contains cuss words


**Disclimaer: lol okay, i dont own any of the characters..**

**These two plots are based off of my recent life story. Of course, I changed it, though. lol. You'd no some of my life story from my blog, so u might no wat to expect if uv read it. So, yes, these are TWO trailers! pick between the ones you wanna read! ill make a poll on my profile thingy AND you can vote as a review. It's either Open Your Eyes or MissMatch Me Miley. **

**No duh, they're both MOE/SHILEY's!!!! Of course. lol. Remember to vote for the one you want on my profile and/or review!!! it is incredibly important!! lol. I think im really okay with both stories, because they're really really similar, since they ARE my life, really. lol. hope you like them! **

**Oh, and when I make the story, ill just add on to this story and change it to a chappie story. And add a summary and all thaty jazz. lol. **

**SO VOTE AS A REVIEW AND/OR ON MY PROFILE POLL! The deadline is NEXT MONDAY! December 22. When you vote _I will add the polls and the reviews, then divide them both by TWO_! I MIGHT _move the deadline up_ because I want to _writ_e or because you guys _say so_. lol. because im not a very pateint person, and i no some of u arent either! LOL so yeah.**

**P.S. I may switch up the couples!**

**

* * *

**

…Open Your Eyes…

**Based off a true story…**

**In every romance there is a boy and a girl…**

_Shows the Gray's hanging out with their friends_

_Shows Miley, Lilly, Alex, Maddie, and Mitchie hanging out with their friends_

**And there is that friend that brings them together…**

_Shows Miley grinning and talking with her arms around Mitchie and Shane with them looking uncomfortable_

**The friend that everyone thinks is so funny…**

_Shows Miley singing crazily and jumping up and down pointing at Mitchie and Shane_

**Everyone's favorite character…**

_Shows Miley tripping over her feet and falling into a lake with everyone staring, amused_

**The one that really doesn't matter that much…**

_Shows Mitchie talking to Shane and smiling with Miley in the background spinning her pencil around her fingers_

**And the one that gets no love interest…**

_Shows Miley giggling as Mitchie and Shane kiss_

**Until now.**

_Shows Shane holding Miley hands_

"I don't like Mitchie. I never did. I like you."

**But Miley's never really looked at her life**

_Shows Miley sitting on her bed alone, looking out the window_

**Because she's not the main character… She never has been**

_Shows Miley staring at Shane wide eyed_

"Cute Mitchie lover say what?!"

**Can she get out of this movie life of hers long enough to notice how life really is?**

_Shows Miley staring surprised as Shane looks at Mitchie awkwardly when she flirts with him_

**And how _she _feels?**

_Shows Miley talking to Alex_

"I… I think I like him, too."

**Or will she run from reality**

_Shows Miley hugging Mitchie and giving Shane a sad smile_

**And ignore her own feelings**

_Shows Shane staring at Miley as she looks down_

**Which means ignoring Shane's**

_Shows Shane screaming at Miley as they stand in the rain_

"You have to look at it from your point of view! Not hers! You're your own person, Miley! I love you!"

"No! You're not supposed to!"

"We aren't living in a movie, Miley! There isn't a director to tell us what to do and how to seem! It's okay to be in love."

**Starring...**

**Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart**

"You can't ruin this for her! I can't…"

**Joe Jonas as Shane Gray**

"I'm not going to pretend I love someone so both of us don't get a happy ending."

**Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres**

"Miley! You make my life amazing! You have no idea!"

**Nick Jonas as Nate Gray**

"If you love her, what's holding you back?"

**Selena Gomez as Alex Russo**

"Wow! How crazy is that?! Talk about high school drama!"

**Kevin Jonas as Jason Gray**

"She's just too blind to see what's right in front of her eyes."

**Ashley Tisdale as Maddie Fitzpatrick**

"I'm going to say this as a big sister, Miles. Open your eyes."

**Mitchell Musso as Oliver Oken**

"What _she _sees is a perfect couple, but what is _really _happening is a one-sided love!"

**Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott**

"Have you ever looked at all the possibilities?"

**Cody Linley as Jake Ryan**

"She's too caught up in someone who doesn't love her back, so she doesn't see one of her best friends is waiting right beside her."

**All in… Open Your Eyes…**

**Coming Soon… if you vote for it...**

_Screen fades black_

"We aren't meant to be…" Miley whispers.

"If we weren't, I wouldn't be trying all I can to get you to love me, would I…?" Shane replies in the same tone.

* * *

** Me Miley**

**Based off a true story...**

**She was Matchmaker Miley**

_Shows Miley smiling as two couples kissed, then turns to friends_

"That is the work of an artist, right there!"

**And her new 'soon-to-be-couple' was one of her bestfriends...**

_Shows Mitchie happy dancing with Miley_

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!"

**And her crush**

_Shows Miley blushing and falling face down on her bed, sighing dreamily_

"Shane Gray..."

**But she's not going to back down**

_Shows Miley talking to Lilly_

"I'm keeping my word to Mitchie."

**Even when it hurts**

_Shows Shane smiling as Mitchie giggles and Miley stands to the side looking dejected_

**Even when it's best**

_Shows text message on Miley's cell phone_

"Its hard 2 tlk 2 her! She doesnt tlk alot like u"

**And even when THIS happens**

_Shows Shane sitting by Miley_

"I never liked Mitchie... Not Jamie, either. I liked you... and I still do... maybe even more."

**So come along with Miley through a story of friendship...**

_Shows Miley and Mitchie hugging_

"I'm sorry..."

_Shows Alex and Mitchie walking away from Miley_

"Don't leave..."

**Drama...**

_Shows Miley yelling_

"WHY IS IT SO HARD NOT TO LIE TO ME?!"

**Romance...**

_Shows Miley and Shane kissing_

_Shows Maddie and Jason hugging_

_Shows Lilly laughing and on Oliver's back_

_Shows Alex punching Nate jokingly_

_Shows Jake and Mitchie laughing_

_Shows Mitchie and Shane holding hands_

**And most of all, just see if she can keep it up**

_Shows Miley faking a smile when Mitchie and Shane kiss_

**Starring...**

**Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart**

"You guys look so good together...!"

**Joe Jonas as Shane Gray**

"If it makes you happy, I'll pretend I love her."

**Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres**

"Something doesn't feel right... Something's off..."

**Nick Jonas as Nate Gray**

"Am I the only one who sees a problem conjuring?!"

**Selena Gomez as Alex Russo**

"No... sparks?"

**Kevin Jonas as Jason Gray**

"No! That's what _I_ call love."

**Ashley Tisdale as Maddie Fitzpatrick**

"I guess it makes sense... But think of how _you_ feel."

**Mitchell Musso as Oliver Oken**

"Aw, oh look, there's that lovey-dovey goo goo look again!"

**Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott**

"Guys, she's trying her best. She's only one person!"

**Cody Linley as Jake Ryan**

"Why do you have to be so good at this?!"

**And Others!**

**And Introducing...**

**Hayley Williams as Jamie**

**All in... MissMatch Me Miley**

_Screen fades black, then video clip appears_

"You don't understand! This is who I am! I mean, hello! I have a reputation, here!" Miley says, walking by Shane by a lake.

"Oh, I understand perfectly, Miss Miley. I've been your friend for years, I think I know you by now."

"But you don't understand why I'm hooking you and Mitchie up, now do you?"

"...Well, no, but-"

"Ah!" Miley screams, falling into the water, then surfaces, spluttering water everywhere, "I don't even see the point you love me if I'm a clutzy loser, anyway!"

Shane laughs and helps her up. "I knew you loved me!"

"Yeah, I'm just like every other girl! Falling for you!"

_Screen fades black_

**Coming soon... if you vote for it...**


End file.
